Tales from the Crypt: You, Murderer
Rey | previous = "99 & 44/100% Pure Horror" | next = "Fatal Caper" }}"You, Murderer" is the fifteenth episode of season six of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the eightieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Robert Zemeckis with a screenplay written by A.L. Katz and Gilbert Adler. It first aired on HBO on January 25th, 1995. Cast Starring Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Tales from the Crypt was created by Steven Dodd based on comic book titles originally published by William M. Gaines for EC Comics. * This episode is included on disc three of the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection by HBO Studios. The collection was released in Region 1 format on July 24th, 2007. * This is the third and final episode of Tales from the Crypt directed by Robert Zemeckis. He previously directed "And All Through the House" from season one, and "Yellow" from season three. * Silver Screen actor Humphrey Bogart and noir film director Alfred Hitchcock both appear in this episode courtesy of archival footage which is digitally inserted into the episode. * Actress Julie Ariola is also known for playing the character of Miranda Dean in "The Casavin Curse" episode of Tales from the Darkside. Allusions * This episode is adapted from "You, Murderer", which is the third story featured in ''Shock SuspenStories'' #14, published by EC Comics in April-May, 1954. The story was written by Otto Binder with artwork and inks by Bernie Krigstein. * The Crypt Keeper dresses up like and imitates the character of Forrest Gump, who was made famous in the 1994 film Forrest Gump, which was also directed by Robert Zemeckis. Both the film and this episode use stock footage of famous people that they digitally insert into newly filmed sequences. Bloopers * Quotes * The Crypt Keeper: Hello. How're you? I'm Fear-est Gump. Hi. Care for a shock-olate? You sure? Mummy always said, Life is like a box of shock-olates. You never know what you're gonna get. Sometimes, you get a fudge scream, sometimes, you get nou-guts. Know what else Mummy said? She said, Scary is, as scary does. Which brings to mind the man in tonight's terror tale. He's just dying to get out of the mess he's in. Literally! It's a little piece of horrid candy I call, "You, Murderer". .... * Lou Spinelli: That Betty was pretty talented. She could lie, murder, and tell jokes. She was the comic from Hell. .... * Betty Spinelli: What is the matter? * Oscar Charles: Look at him, he's got a dent in his head! What did he do, beat himself to death? * Betty Spinelli: Let's throw him off the balcony, say he jumped. * Oscar Charles: He better hit a piece of naked sculpture on the way down. The guy's got a pair of nipples punched in the top of his head. The police aren't that stupid. Why the hell did you hit him with a statue? .... * Lou Spinelli: It's destiny that today of all days, you, doll have come up with a campaign that's gonna save this company. What was that slogan again? * Erik: Here's looking at you, kid. * Lou Spinelli: I like it, Erika. It's got a familiar ring to it. .... * Oscar Charles: Well, help me get him out of the car. He's starting to stiffen up. * Betty Spinelli: That's more than he ever did for me. .... * The Crypt Keeper: You know, I kind of feel sorry for Lou. Surely, there's got to be an easier way to get an Oscar. I hope my story didn't scare you too much Mr. Hitchcock. Actually, I'm a very big fan of yours. If you want, you can tell me a story. See also External Links * * * "You, Murderer" at the Tales from the Crypt Wiki